A Sinister Mind
by Crazybird101
Summary: Pre-An unlikely Bond. After an accident in school, Johnny goes through a series of events that would eventually lead to the sadistic monster he is today. AU. M for future smut. Spin-off from An unlikely Bond
1. Chapter 1

**Hehehehehe...**

**Remember when I said would write a spin-off about Johnny's statistic origins? HERE YOU ARE. All your questions will hopefully be answered. This is likely going to be a short story. And probably get much attention unless your really curious and patient. I'm still doing the sequel to A tested Bond. But I wanna do this first. It won't explain how his obsession for Randall began, but it should explain how it started. Updates for this might also be slow. This is definitely an AU and Johnny will be OOC. There will be Slash in the future. And hot, NONDESCRIPTIVE, smut. **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

If someone were to ask you, "How would you describe an insane person?" how would you answer that?

Give them a cliche answer or give them your honest opinion? But insanity, comes in different varieties. Insanity can be your best friend, or your worst enemy. It all depends on how someone would handle it. But let's make one thing clear, the origin of one's insanity is always unclear. But we know everything starts off in childhood. When our personalities are just starting to develop.

Insanity was the last thing on Mr. and Mrs. Worthington's minds when their first childhood was born. How thrilled Mr. Worthington was when he learned he would have a son who would carry on the family name. Mrs. Worthington, like all new mothers, was excited about having a child. And sure enough, wrapped in a blanket, was their newborn son.

They gave him the name Johnny Worthington the Third.

A little cliche if you ask me.

Mrs. Worthington held the sleeping infant in her arms. Having gone through labor was extremely exhausting for her. But she stayed awake just to see her beautiful child. Mr. Worthington had high hopes for his son. He would make sure he would become the best scarer out there. Just like him. They were even more excited when they brought him home.

Little Johnny was a well behaved infant. By age two he already knew how to talk and walk. By age five he already knew how to read and write. You could say he was very intelligent for his age. He always behaved during class. Always listened. Never misbehaved. Never questioned his superiors. He was just hardworking. And Mr. Worthington was pleased with his son's progress. His teachers and classmates were baffled by his intelligence. Making him the perfect son and student.

While this pleased everyone around him, it would soon result into bullying. Johnny wasn't much of a talker, only speaking when spoken to. This gave bullies the advantage. Poor little Johnny would get picked on by the kids at his school everyday. Yet he when he told his family about the problem, his father told him he needed to learn how to figure the problem out himself. And he tried. Yet it would always end in failure. Kids would make fun of his short height or stubby little horns. Call him bad names.

And believe me, words do hurt. By third grade, the bullying grew worse. By then, Johnny had learned to ignore them. And most of the time it worked. This would anger the bullies. They grew frustrated because they were running out of ideas. But then they came up with something one day. They would humiliate Johnny during recess. He always liked to ride the slides there, so they would 'accidentally' throw a ball at his face. This would cause him to tumble down the slide and land face first on the ground. So they settled on that.

But what was suppose to be a harmless prank, would lead to a disaster.

It was a pleasant late February afternoon. Recess had went on like usual. The bullies had spotted Johnny climbing up one of the tall slides. The tall slides were his favorite. When the lunch AID wasn't looking, one of the bullies threw the ball. But disaster struck.

The ball merely grazed by Johnny's growing horns. But it caught Johnny by surprise. He lost his balance and fell off the slide. He didn't slide down the slide. The child landed on the ground, hard. At first, all the children laughed at him. But when the lunch aid went over to check on him, the laughter turned into cries of horror when there was small pool of blood under Johnny's head. The fall had knocked him out and left a large gash behind. The bullies were horrified. They never meant for this to happen.

An ambulance was called and Johnny was rushed to the emergency room. When his parents learned of the news, his mother was distraught while his father was enraged. Enraged at the school for not handling the children properly. Doctors were surprised, but relieved to find that Johnny hadn't received any brain injuries. But would probably suffer a painful concussion. His parents were grateful when he finally woke up.

This first thing Johnny managed to say when he was able to speak was, "Daddy, why didn't you listen to me?" the hate and bitterness was clear in his voice.

The doctors were baffled on how quickly he was able to speak again. But his parents were shocked that he would say such a thing. He had never questioned them. Not once. Johnny made a rather speedy, but full recovery. And soon his parents were able to take him home.

But no one could predict the events that would happen soon after...

**X.X**

**Huh? Huh?**

**What do you guys think? I know it's a little short but I'll try to make chapters much more longer. I would like to hear what you guys think though ^-^ **

**True story, I was bullied during childhood. But never got hurt physically. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Yep. Johnny was bullied. Unlike him, my parents did something about the bullying. My mom told kids off! XD And the principal for not doing anything XD **

**Anyway, here's chapter two!**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

Johnny woke up with a rather bad headache. He placed his small hand on his head, and was alarmed when he felt something around it. A bandage. He closed his eyes and desperately tried to remember anything from the day before. All he remembered was climbing up the slide. Then nothing. But he was even more alarmed when he saw the time.

9:45 A.M.

He was late for school. But for some reason, he didn't care. He crawled out of bed and opened his bedroom door. He then made his way down the corridor, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. There he found his mother making her morning coffee.

"Mommy?" he asked, rubbing his left eye tiredly.

Shirley turned around and was surprised to see her son up and about. Despite the fact that they just got him home from the hospital. "What are you doing out of bed, sweety?" his mother asked as she picked up him. Johnny shrugged.

"Where's daddy, mommy?" Johnny asked.

"Daddy's gone to work, sweety." his mother replied as she smoothed his fur lovingly.

"Mommy? Why do I have a bandage around my head?" Johnny then asked.

His mother looked at him oddly. "Sweety...don't you remember what happened yesterday during recess?" she asked.

Johnny shook his head.

Mrs. Worthington placed her son on the counter and looked at him directly in the eyes. "You mean you don't remember anything." she said.

Johnny bobbed his head.

_It could've been the fall, _his mother thought. She then looked up and smiled at him, patting his head lovingly. "Why don't you go wash up while I get breakfast ready." she said.

"Okay, mommy." Johnny said before he jumped off the counter and ran to the bathroom.

Shirley watched her son, feeling slightly alarmed. It was likely that Johnny wouldn't remember anything about the accident. But it was her son's behavior that worried him. She could still remember the chilling sentence she said to her husband after he briefly woke up. You could say that her husband felt guilty about doing nothing about the bullying. But he maintained his pride and said nothing.

Johnny returned minutes later and he sat down for breakfast on the counter. Shirley sipped her coffee slowly as she watched her son eat his cereal. He was acting normal. His behavior seemed normal. "Sweety..." his mother said before approaching him, "You were in a accident yesterday."

Johnny suddenly paused and he looked up at his mother with a perfect mask of childish confusion. "What do you mean, mommy?" he asked.

His mother sighed and she folded her hands on the counter. "You were playing on the slide when...one of the big kids...threw a ball at you..."

Johnny dropped his spoon in his cereal, speechless.

"You lost your balance and...you fell." his mother finished quietly. She then noticed her that her son started to tremble. "Johnny?" she asked gently.

Tears brimmed his big, childish eyes. "W-why d-dose everyone h-hate m-me?!" he cried, tears streaming down his furry cheeks. He didn't care if his head hurt or not.

"No, sweety, no!" his mom said quickly, taking her sobbing son and holding him closely. Johnny buried his face in his mother's nightgown and continued to sob. "Ssh. Ssh. No one hates you, Johnny. Your father was angry with himself after you fell. Especially what you said to him in the hospital." his mother whispered lovingly.

Johnny sniffed and he pulled away a bit so he could see his mother. "W-what did I s-say?" he asked tearfully.

His mother bit her lip nervously. "You...don't remember?" she asked.

"No mommy! I can't remember anything!" Johnny wailed.

Shirley immediately hushed her son again before rocking him gently in her arms. "Ssh. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." she then sighed, "You told your father this, 'Daddy, why didn't you listen to me?'"

Johnny stammered. "B-but I didn't say that. I-I don't remember saying any of that!" Johnny wailed, burying his face in his mother's nightgown again.

Shirley stroked her son gently as she desperately did her best to calm him down. Eventually, Johnny did manage to calm down and he fell alseep in her arms. His mother sighed and took her son back upstairs. Once in his room she tucked him and kissed his forehead softly. She then went back to the kitchen to clean up.

After getting dressed, she picked up the phone and dialed a number.

...

_"It's normal if he doesn't remember the incident." _Johnny's doctor said on the otherline.

"But will this affect him? Is he going to suffer short-term memory loss now?" Shirley asked.

_"For the first couple of days. But it won't be permanent."_

Shirley sighed silently in relief.

_"But you might want to keep him home for a few days. So his head could rest. I would like to see him every Saturday for a check-up." _

"Ok." Shirley said.

The conversation then ended and Shirley put the phone down. She then took a seat on the edge of the bed and sighed. Why did this have to happen to her first child? Those damn kids had nearly killed him. She begged her husband to do something about the bullying, but he merely told her that this would be a learning experience for Johnny. It could toughen him up. Shirley was speechless. This was their son. Their first son. Only after the accident did her husband do something about the bullying. He threatened the bullies' parents if they didn't do something with their kids.

Tears unknowingly streaked down her cheeks and a quiet sob escaped her. Her baby... Her precious baby... Shirley let out a silent sob and she buried her face in her hands, crying.

...

"Can you tell me what happened during recess on Wednesday?" Johnny's doctor asked.

Johnny was sitting on his mother's lap, no longer wearing the bandage around his head. "I was playing on the slides." Johnny replied.

"Do you like playing on the slides?" the doctor asked.

Johnny grinned happily and he bobbed his head. "Uh huh! They're really fun! Especially the tall ones!"

The doctor chuckled softly. "Do you have any friends, Johnny?" he then asked.

The grin on Johnny's face suddenly disappeared. He shook his head sadly. "No." he said.

"I see. Do you do everything by yourself?" his doctor asked.

Johnny bobbed his head sadly. Shirley stroked her son's fur gently.

The doctor finished writing a couple things down before looking up at Shirley. "Well Mrs. Worthington, Johnny appears to be in perfect condition for school." he said.

"Awwwwwwwwww!" Johnny whined, "But I don't wanna go back to school!"

"You have to, sweety." his mother said gently.

Johnny pouted. "Alright." he said grumpily, crossing his arms angrily.

A while later the two left the hospital and made their way back to their car. During the long car ride home, Johnny was more quiet then normal. But she assumed he was turning back to normal. When she stopped at a red light, Shirley switched on the car radio and it started to play Johnny's favorite song.

"Look, Johnny, it's your favorite song." Shirley said with a smile. But the reply she got from him completely took her off guard.

"I hate music." he replied. His face held no emotion and he spoken with the same hate and bitterness like he did to his father.

**X.X**

**o_o **

**Johnny's slowly going crazy. That is all I'm gonna say.**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D **

**I wanna tell you guys two things first.**

**1. This fic won't be connected to my one-shot A different kind of Romance. That one-shot was an early version of Johnny and Marcus's relationship. For this fic, their relationship is gonna be different. **

**2. Marcus is going to be in this fic. For those who don't know who Marcus is, he's suppose to be Johnny's first lover. He resembles Randall. Except he has four fronds, red eyes, and dark red scales. Plus he has a different voice. And no, he doesn't wear glasses.**

**Btw, I need some help. What grade would a ten year old be in? I suck at math and it would be really helpful if you guys answered this question. **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

School was different for Johnny. The bullies still bothered him, but not as bad as before. The other kids merely avoided him. Johnny didn't mind. No friends mean no drama in the future. But still, it wouldn't hurt if he had at least one companion to talk to.

One day he was sitting in class reading a book when his teacher suddenly came into the classroom. Everyone immediately stopped and turned their attention to their teacher.

"Class," she started out warmly, "we have new student with us today. Allow me to introduce, Marcus Rane." she then gestured her hand at the door.

A little lizard, younger and shorter then Johnny, suddenly walked in nervously. This caught Johnny's attention. He watched the lizard as he stood by his teacher, his head hanging down and fronds flattened against his head sadly.

"Look at him! He's even smaller then Johnny!" one of the kids yelled, sitting up and pointing a finger at the new kid. The other kids, except Johnny, started to laugh.

"THAT IS ENOUGH CLASS." their teacher said firmly.

Everyone immediately quieted down.

"Now, Marcus, can you tell the class something about yourself?" the teacher said.

"U-um. I live with my aunt." Marcus said nervously.

"HA! HA! MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOUR MOMMY AND DADDY DIDN'T WANT YOU BECAUSE YOUR SO SMALL!" one of the bullies sneered.

"THAT IS IT! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL, YOUNG MAN!" the teacher yelled.

The bully cowered and he sadly made his way to the office. Johnny noticed that the lizard was close to bawling.

"Marcus," the teacher started gently, "why don't you go sit in the empty seat next to Johnny over there?"

Marcus sniffed and he silently made his way to the desk, sensing the stares or giggles coming from the other students. However, Johnny had been silent the entire time. He watched the small lizard sit beside him. He noticed that his scales were a light red. Almost cherry. When their teacher turned to the chalkboard and started talking about the day's lesson, Johnny leaned a bit closer to the lizard.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." Marcus whispered back.

Johnny didn't buy it. "Are you sure? You looked like you were about to cry." he whispered.

Marcus smiled sadly at Johnny.

"Boys?" their teacher said when she noticed them, "What are you doing back there?"

"Nothing Miss Penny." Johnny replied, leaning away from Marcus.

"Well pay attention. There's going to be a quiz on this on Friday." Penny said.

"Ok." the boys said in unison.

As soon as she turned back to the chalkboard and resumed her chattering, the boys returned to their conversation.

"You wanna sit by me at lunch?" Johnny whispered, smiling.

Marcus's fronds rose up slightly in surprise. No one had ever offered him to come sit by him during lunch before. A happy grin appeared on Marcus's lips. "Sure!" he whispered back.

Johnny smiled back.

...

As promised, the two boys sat together during lunch. Both of them had brought their own lunch from home. "Why do you live with your auntie?" Johnny asked as he took a bite out of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Marcus smiled sadly. "Mommy and daddy went to jail because they were bad. So now I live with my auntie." he replied.

"Is your auntie nice to you?" Johnny then asked.

Marcus shuddered slightly. "I...don't wanna talk about it." he murmured.

"Oh. Okay then." Johnny replied.

The two ate and finished their lunch. Recess soon started and all the other children happily ran outside. Johnny and Marcus, however, sat on the nearest bench and engaged in what seemed like an endless conversation.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Marcus asked.

Johnny shrugged. "I don't know. I just think your...cool." he replied.

The compliment had surprised Marcus so much that he suddenly disappeared, shocking Johnny. "Sorry!" Marcus said quickly after he revealed himself again.

"Woah!" Johnny said in awe, "How did you do that?"

A small smile appeared on Marcus's lips. He shrugged and said, "I don't know. It just happens, I guess..."

A grin appeared on Johnny's lips and he leaned closer. "But that's so cool! I didn't know a monster could turn invisible! Your really cool!"

Marcus blushed slightly. No one had ever complemented so honestly to him before. Just then a group of shadows suddenly overshadowed them. They snapped their heads up to see the bullies approaching them.

"Hey look! Johnny's making friends with the pipsqueak!" one of the bullies said with a grin.

"Look at them! They look so puny!" a young bully said.

Marcus started to whimper, but was surprised when he felt Johnny wrap his arms around him. He felt...protected. A feeling he's never felt before.

"Why won't you guys leave us alone?!" Johnny growled.

"Hey! I didn't know they were a gay couple!" a tall bully said.

"Gay couple! Gay couple! Johnny and Marcus are a gay couple!" the bullies chanted with grins on their faces.

"GO AWAY!" Johnny screamed.

The bullies merely laughed as they finally walked away. Once they were gone, Johnny felt and heard Marcus sobbing. His warm tears hitting his fur like droplets of rain.

"T-thank you." Marcus sobbed quietly.

Johnny hugged Marcus tightly. He rubbed his back comfortly until the lunch aid blew the whistle. The two were eager to get back inside. Soon the school day ended. "See you tomorrow?" Marcus asked nervously.

Johnny grinned and he bobbed his head,"Sure! See you tomorrow!" Marcus grinned excitedly as well. The two waved goodbye and walked down separate sidewalks. Johnny immediately ran into his house.

"Mommy! Mommy!" he yelled excitedly.

His mother stepped out of the kitchen. "What is it, sweety?" she asked.

Johnny eagerly ran up to her with an excited grin on his face. "Mommy! I made a friend in school!" he said excitedly. His mother beamed.

"That's wonderful, sweety!" she said, hugging her son happily. Johnny hugged back tightly.

"He's new! His name is Marcus! He can turn invisible! He's really cool!"

Shirley chuckled. "Okay, okay, just slow down, love." she said, pulling away gently.

"Mommy, I'm going to my room now." he said. His attitude had completely changed.

"Don't you wanna tell mommy how the rest of your day went?" Shirley asked.

Johnny pulled away and shook his head. "Nah. I wanna go to my room." he said.

"Oh... Make sure you wash up before supper." his mother said with a small smile.

"I will." was the only thing Johnny said before he immediately ran upstairs. As soon as he closed and locked his door behind him, a deadly growl escaped him. Won't those idiot bullies ever leave him alone?!

He brushed his hand over the spot where the gash was from his fall and he snarled viciously. They'll regret they ever picked on him and his first friend. And he'll be there the day they finally break. A smirk appeared on his lips as he ran his hand over his growing horns. And Marcus? Normally he would've just left the new kids. But Marcus was different.

Something about the lizard had caught his attention. He couldn't explain it, even for a kid his age. But he's incredibly intelligent as well. And sometimes intelligence can be deadly. Depending on who the intelligent person is. Any way, Marcus is indeed a wonder to him. Johnny then went over to his desk. There he retrieved a kitchen knife he had stolen and hid in his desk. He layed in his bed, examining and gazing at the knife.

Either looking at his reflection or running his fingers gently down the sharp edge of the blade. Careful not to cut himself like the few times he did. He would do this for hours until his mother called him for dinner. He quickly hid the knife and ran to the bathroom to wash up. Dinner went on without incident. Although Johnny didn't bother to look or even say anything to his father. Basically he just ignored him. A while later, Shirley tucked her son in for bed.

"Goodnight, sweety." his mother whispered before kissing his forehead softly.

Johnny giggled before he hugged his mother tightly. "Goodnight mommy." he said.

Outside of the room, John, Mr. Worthington, waited for his wife to come out. Normally he would just smile and wave his son goodnight. But not once has he ever tucked him in or say goodnight to him. Finally, his wife stepped out of the room and gently closed the door behind her. There she sighed.

"What's wrong?" John asked, wrapping his arm around her.

Shirley looked up at him with worry filled eyes. "I'm worried." she admitted softly, "Johnny hasn't been himself since the accident."

John noticed some tears and he gently wiped them away with a loving smile. "Don't worry, Shirley," he said, kissing her softly, "He'll get better soon."

**X.X**

**Yeah...that's Marcus up there! :D **

**Marcus's personality will be revealed later on as we progress through the fic.**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**udos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**...Nothing much to say about this chapter really. **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

Johnny happily made his way to school. But was surprised when he found Marcus sitting on the front steps looking rather beat up. "What's wrong Marcus?" Johnny asked when he took a seat beside him. Marcus sniffed and looked up. His eyes seemed much redder then before due to his crying.

"A-auntie b-beat me." he sobbed.

Johnny's eyes widened. "Why?!" he asked.

Marcus whimpered. "R-remember w-when those b-bullies called us a g-gay couple? I-I asked her w-what a g-gay couple w-was. S-she got angry a-and she b-beat me." the red lizard started bawling.

Johnny wrapped his arm around his friend and pulled him close. His parents never beat him. His father would yell at him whenever he did something wrong or failed at a test. But never beat him. The purple monster rubbed Marcus's back soothingly. The school bell suddenly rang and the children ran in for another day in grade school. No one bothered to question Marcus on where he got the bruises from, but Johnny kept a close eye on him.

When lunch came the boys went to their table, away from the other tables, and proceeded to eat their lunch and chat. By then, Marcus seemed to have recovered and the two were happily exchanging a pieces of gossip.

"What do _you _think a gay couple is?" Marcus asked as he ate his yogurt.

Johnny shrugged. The phrase was completely new to him. But how the hell is a nine year old and a eight year old suppose to know what a gay couple is? They don't even know what the word 'gay' is. "Maybe we could ask the lunch lady if we could go to the library during recess?" he added.

"Okay." Marcus said.

The boys quickly finished their lunch and went up to the lunch aid. There she allowed them to go to the library. The boys eagerly and quickly made their way to the library. When they arrived they found the place to be completely empty. They then went up to a large dictionary and proceeded to flip through the pages. After a couple minutes of searching, they finally found the word they were looking for. Johnny cleared his voice and read aloud, "Gay: showing sexual desire to one's same sex. Also know as Homosexuals."

"What's a homosexual?" Marcus asked.

Johnny shrugged. "What's sexual desire?" he asked. Marcus shrugged. But the boys had a feeling that they weren't old enough to be looking up this kind of stuff. So they quickly closed the dictionary and made their way back to class just as recess ended. The day went on like normal after that. Soon the school day was over and everyone was relieved to be going home. All but one, however.

"I don't wanna go home." Marcus muttered, "Auntie might get angry if she knows we were looking up grown up things."

Johnny bit his lip before an idea suddenly popped in his head. "Wanna come to my house for a bit?" he asked.

"A-are you sure? Won't your parents mind?" Marcus asked hesitantly.

Johnny grinned excitedly and he bobbed his head. "Yep! Daddy's usually at work. But mommy's always home. You'll like her; She's really nice!" he said happily.

Marcus smiled nervously. "Maybe for a bit. But Aunty wants me home by dinner." he said.

"Ok. I'll just take you home at four. That way you'll be home in time for dinner and your auntie won't get mad!" Johnny said happily.

The boys quickly ran back to Johnny's house. Once inside, Johnny immediately called for his mother. "Mommy! Mommy!" he yelled happily.

Shirley stepped out of the kitchen and was happy to see her son, but was also surprised to someone else with him. "Hello, sweety." she said warmly, "Who's this?"

"This is my friend, mommy! This is Marcus!" Johnny replied happily.

"P-please to meet you m-ma'm." Marcus said nervously.

Shirley smiled at the little lizard. "There's no need to be afraid, Marcus." she said, chuckling, "I don't bite." Marcus laughed nervously.

"Can Marcus stay for a bit?" Johnny asked.

"Of course, dear."

"YIPEEEEEE!" Johnny cheered, "Come on! I'll take you to my room!"

Shirley smiled as she watched the boys run up the stairs and into Johnny's room. Once inside, Johnny closed his bedroom door behind him and the two sat on the edge of his bed.

"Your mommy is really nice." Marcus said.

"I told you you would like her." Johnny giggled.

"What dose your daddy do?" Marcus then asked.

Johnny grinned, "My daddy's a scarer!"

Marcus's fronds rose up in surprise. "Cool!" he yelled, "That's so cool!"

"Uh huh! And when I grow up! I'm gonna be a scarer just like my daddy!" Johnny said proudly.

"Really?" Marcus asked, smiling.

It was then that Johnny's smile suddenly disappeared. "Well...daddy wants me to become a scarer. That's why he always tells me to study hard everyday." he said.

"Oh. Do you like it?"

Johnny shook his head. "No. Daddy and mommy always except 'big things' from me. Everyone dose. That's why everyone in school picks on me because of how smart I am. Did you know I was in a accident a few weeks ago?"

Marcus shook his head. For goodness sake he just arrived yesterday.

"Mommy told me that one of the bullies threw a ball at me. I was playing on the tall slide when this happened. She said I lost my balance and I fell hard on the ground. But I can't remember any of it!"

"It could be because of the fall." Marcus said.

"That's what mommy told me." Johnny said, "But that's not the point. Those bullies could've killed me. I hate the bullying Marcus, I really do."

Marcus placed his arm around Johnny and hugged him. "Don't worry, Johnny. I will always be there for you."

Johnny sniffed before smiling. Just then his bed room door opened and standing there was John, who was surprised to find another kid in his house. "Johnny," he said slowly, "Who is _this_?"

"This is my friend, daddy." Johnny said.

"I-I'm Marcus, sir." Marcus said nervously. This monster didn't look too happy seeing him here. He suddenly felt unwelcomed. A feeling he was all too familiar with while staying with his aunt.

John's eyed narrowed at the trembling lizard. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Son, did I _say _you could bring your little _friend _over?" he asked, glaring at Marcus.

"But...mommy didn't mind." Johnny replied.

"How long has he been coming to my house?" his father growled.

"Just today, sir." Marcus replied hesitantly.

"Did I ask you?" John snapped.

Johnny growled and held Marcus protectively. "It's not his fault! I asked him if he could come!" Johnny said defensively. He then looked over to his clock and saw that it was four 'o clock. "Come on, Marcus, I'll get you home." he said. The boys got off the bed. But John didn't step out of the way.

"Where do you think your going? I'm not done talking with you." John growled.

"I'm taking Marcus home." Johnny replied.

"I'm pretty sure Marcus is fully capable of getting home himself." John said firmly.

"But-"

"I-it's okay, Johnny." Marcus said hesitantly, but with an assuring smile, "I'll be fine. Thanks for having me over. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok." Johnny said softly.

Marcus smiled at him before he quickly left the room. As soon as he heard the front door close, John turned back to Johnny. Johnny looked up at his father, but his face held no emotion. Just a look of bitterness towards his own father.

"I don't want to see him in my house again. Are we clear, Johnny?" John asked sternly.

"But he's my first friend, daddy! All the other kids get to have friends over at their house!" Johnny protested.

"If your going to make friends, make sure they're successful in school!" John snapped, causing Johnny to flinch, "If I see him in this house again I'll make sure to put a restraining order on him!"

This frightened Johnny. "No! Daddy! No! Don't do that to him! He's my friend! Please don't put a restraining order on him!" Johnny begged.

"Then keep him out of this house!" John yelled before leaving his room and slamming the door behind him.

Tears streaked down Johnny's furry cheeks. He thought his father would be happy he managed to make a friend. He guessed not.

**X.X**

**:/**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

***Headdesks* Please know that despite what I said in chapter four, my mom actually did have a good reason for forbidding my exBFF to not come to the house. I'm completely over it now. My mother is a loving, caring person. She welcomes my other friends to the house. That is all.**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

JOHNNY WORTHINGTON!" a rather enraged voice roared. If one were to ask Johnny or Shirley, they would've sworn they felt the entire home shake that night.

Johnny flinched. His father was very upset. It was Friday. He had returned home from school earlier. But he was hesitant. He had flunked a test in class that day. Aka, he got a C plus instead of an A plus. His father must've found the test he was attempting to hide in his backpack. He yelped when he heard his father's roar again. Swallowing, he opened his door slowly and quietly made his way down the steps. He hung his head low when he arrived to the living room.

Standing there was his mother and father. Both of them didn't look too happy. But his father was perhaps the angriest looking of them all. His arms were folded across his chest. Clenched in one hand, was his test. Looking slightly crumpled.

"Yes, daddy?" Johnny asked quietly.

"Johnny," his father started slowly, "Can you explain just _why _you got a C on your math test?"

Johnny bit his lip nervously. "I-I'm sorry daddy." he muttered.

A growl rumbled in John's throat as he narrowed his eyes at his son. "Sorry? _SORRY_?!" he snapped. His son and even his wife flinched. "SORRY doesn't fix the fact that you failed your math test!" John yelled. Johnny said nothing.

"J-Johnny," his mother asked gently, but sternly, "Did you ever study for the test?"

Johnny shook his head slowly. "No, mommy." Johnny said quietly.

This enraged his father. "WHAT?!" he roared in dismay, "YOU DIDN'T EVEN STUDY?!"

"I-I'm sorry, daddy..." Johnny said quietly.

His father was now fuming. He crumpled the test and tossed it at his son. Johnny heard his mother gasp quietly, but Johnny didn't flinch. Instead, he stood completely still and silent.

"YOU WERE TALKING WITH MARCUS AGAIN, WEREN'T YOU!" his father roared, towering his son and his hands balled into fists. Johnny was silent.

"H-he's my friend..."

"I DON'T WANT MY SON HANGING OUT WITH CHILDREN WHO ARE NOTHING MORE THEN DISTRACTIONS IN HIS STUDIES!" John roared, "I DON'T WANT YOU HANGING OUT WITH THAT KID ANYMORE!"

Johnny snapped his head. His eyes were wide with horror. "But he's my best friend! It's not his fault I didn't pass my test!" he protested, "Why aren't you happy for me?! YOUR NEVER HAPPY FOR ME!"

John's eyed widened in shock that his own son had suddenly talked back to him. His eyes then hardened and he growled. He leaned down until they were eye-to-eye. "Don't you DARE talk back to your father like that!" he snapped in a rather venomous tone. Johnny narrowed his eyes at his father, and he balled his hands into fists as well.

"**NO**!" he roared boldly.

This had taken both his parents by surprise. His father stared at him, stunned, while his mother had her hand over her mouth. What happened next took Johnny by surprise. In a flash, he suddenly found himself lying on the carpet with a stinging, burning, pain on his cheek. He thought he heard his mother cry out his father's name. For a second he also thought he was seeing stars. He heard his father's heavy panting above him.

Most children would've cried. Others would've ran to their room and then cry. But Johnny, he calmly got to his feet glared at his father. The hatred and bitterness was as clear as day on his face. He looked as though he didn't even feel the slap on his face. His father's face held no emotion. He just stood there, panting, and looking down at his son. His mother was silent. Horrified that her husband had slapped their own son. But was astonished at how calm he looked. The entire family was silent for a good full minute.

"G-go to your room." John said shakely.

Without a word, Johnny silently made his way back to his room. He didn't stay to hear his mother tearfully ask his father why he had slapped him so harshly. Once inside, he brought out his hidden knife and proceeded to stab one of his stuff animals. He slashed and stabbed at the toy until it was nothing but a pile of shredded cotton. By then, he was panting.

He then dropped his knife and took slow breaths until he finally calmed down. He quietly put his knife back in its hiding place and cleaned up the mess. By the time it was nine 'o clock, his curfew, he was in bed reading his favorite book. He heard his door open and looked up to see his mother standing there.

"Hi mommy." he said happily.

Shirley felt a little uneasy at how easy he was able to recover from the incident so quickly. But she merely smiled back. "Hey, sweety, how are you feeling?" he asked.

Johnny shrugged. "Alright." he replied with a cute smile.

Shirley stroked her son's fur lovingly. "Are you sure your alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, mommy." Johnny replied.

"Okay, sweety." Shirley said. She stroked his fur lovingly before tucking her son in. After a goodnight kiss, his mother left him alone. The only light that lit up the room was the moonlight coming from outside. Johnny doze off a bit before he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**X.X**

**:/**

***whispers* not my best chapter XD**

**So yeah, I made Johnny's dad a jerk. It's possible that he could've been a jerk because he was always pushing him harder and harder. For pete's sake my parents wouldn't give a crap if I got a C plus on my test. **

**Johnny's parents are likely to be different. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D **

**I did some more research on Sadistic Personality disorder and found some subtypes. I would say Johnny has Tyrannical Sadist.**

**I would like to apologize about the little outburst I put on chapter four. I got a little carried away. But is deleted the outburst. So let's all move on, shall we? ^-^**

**Alix: *spits out water***

**... Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

I hate everyone." Johnny growled as he scornfully watched the other kids play on the playground equipment from a bench. Marcus's fronds lowered sadly.

Summer was nearing, and everyone was excited for the three month break they would have. Summer was the only thing most kids would look forward to every school year. Before the accident, Johnny loved summer like every other kid. But after the accident, he was going to loathe it. He and Marcus sat on one of the playground benches that were available on the playground. The changes in Johnny's personality and behavior was becoming quiet clear. He was more aggressive. More competitive. And more possessive of Marcus.

Marcus didn't really mind the change. It gave him assurance that Johnny wasn't going to ditch him at the last minute. "Do you...hate me?" he asked.

Johnny snapped his attention to him, his eyes widened in alarm and dismay. "No! Of course not. Your my best friend." he said, giving him a friendly smile, "I just hate everyone else."

"Me too. Especially my aunt." Marcus added bitterly. Marcus's personality was changing as well. He began seeing the world from a different view now. The world was a cruel, dark place. He was still shy, but no longer hesitant and nervous. Some of the kids call him Johnny's shadow.

"Have you ever wondered what makes everyone so tick?" Johnny then asked, never looking away from the children playing happily in front of them.

"Sometimes." Marcus said.

"Sometimes I wonder what make them so...tick. I wonder how easy they are to, you know, control?"

Marcus tilted his head in confusion. "Control? Control like?"

"You know, make 'em do what you tell them to do. Punish them if they do it wrong or they refuse." Johnny smiled as he said this.

"Wow. That would sound cool." Marcus said. But then a feeling of doubt suddenly flickered inside him. "You wouldn't...control me, would you?" he asked.

"You? Never! Remember? Your my best friend. I trust you with anything."

Marcus smiled. The feeling of doubt inside him vanishing. They heard the lunch aid blow the whistle and they were the first to run back to the classroom. The school day went on like normal. By the end of the day everyone was exhausted. Johnny slammed his locker shut and went to meet Marcus at his locker. But when he got there, he found the bullies cornering Marcus at his locker.

"Where's your boyfriend, Marcus?" one of them sneered.

"Your such a little homo." another hissed.

"Leave him alone!" Johnny cried. The purple monster pushed his way through the small crowd of other boys and reached his friend. He then pulled the broken looking lizard in his arms and held him closely.

"Oh, look! Johnny came back to rescue his boyfriend!" one of them yelled.

"Gay couple! Gay couple! Johnny and Marcus are a gay couple!" they chanted again.

Tears started streaming down Johnny's furry cheeks. Ignoring the insults and laughter he was receiving from the bullies above him. He held Marcus's little body in his arms. He looked so broken. So weak. So hurt. And he wasn't there to save him in time. A sudden, unequal, rage had developed inside him. A rage he's developed ever since he learned of his accident. Johnny didn't know how long he had been sitting on the floor with Marcus in his arms. He eventually helped his friend up. He then helped Marcus home.

By the time he returned to his own house, it was half pass five. His father was furious, asking where he had been after school. His mother had been worried sick. Johnny merely told them that he was helping someone out and went up to his room. He didn't bother to stay and eat his supper. In his room, he immediately brought his knife.

He gazed at his reflection. A look of hate and scorn appeared on Johnny's face. Those bullies had hurt his friend. His best friend. _His _best friend. He hated it when somebody touched what was his. He considered Marcus more like a brother then a friend. The lizard was always there for him. By his side. He then ran his fingers lightly down the sharp edge of the blade. A new feeling suddenly hit him. He didn't understand it at the time, but there was something he needed to do.

He developed a sudden hatred for animals just recently. They reminded him of the bullies. He would consider them like animals, because sometimes he saw them as animals. Speaking of animals, he needed to check a trap his father had left out in the woods in their backyard. There's been a while animal that's been eating his mom's apples. So his father proceeded to capture it and get rid of it. His father had him check every evening, so that's what he did next.

He reached the apple tree and was surprised to find a little creature in the trap. He picked the cage up and examined it closely. A small smile appeared on his lips as he watched the little critter struggle to free itself.

"Awwww. What's the matter little guy? Can't escape?" Johnny spoke in a rather mocking voice. Pretending to sound caring and sympathetic. A small smirk appeared on his lips. He went to his father's shed.

**This part, I'm afraid, is going to contain graphic animal torture. Which is why I'm going to censor this part of the chapter. During my research, it's said that people with Sadistic Personality disorder tend to torture and kill animals. Kinda like Michael Myers. Anyway, for my sake, I will not be writing this part of the chapter. But don't worry, this monster, animal, thing will no longer suffer because Johnny kills it. **

**Now back to the fic ^-^**

"Hm." was the only thing Johnny said as he looked at the bloody mess he made. There was no remorse present in his eyes whatsoever. Not even a hint of sympathy. But he did feel a whole lot better. But he knew he would need to clean up this mess before his parents wonder what's taking him so long. But the problem is, how the heck is he going to enter the house without leaving bloody marks on the door. He then found a old rag on the table. He picked it up immediately wiped his hand, leaving only dry blood on his hands.

As for the remains? He tossed them into the woods behind his house. He then quickly made his way back to the house. Luckily his mother was busy crocheting while his father was reading the paper. Cliche if you ask me. He quickly, but quietly, ran up the steps and into the bathroom. There he quickly washed any of the remaining blood off his hands. After he turned the sink off, he found himself panting. What was he panting for? Okay, he tortured and killed a living animal. Big deal.

But there was one this he did know, and that was the fact he felt no longer angry. When he hurt that little animal, he felt...good. He felt in control. Is that what it felt like? Being in control? Because so far, he was liking the feeling.

...

The next day, before school, Johnny had told Marcus what he did. Unsurprisingly, Marcus was shocked. "What was it like?" he asked.

Johnny shrugged. "I don't know. But when I was done I felt so much better."

Marcus grinned. "That sounds awesome," he said, "I wish I could do that. But I get sick in the stomach easily."

Johnny patted his friend's back and rubbed it. "It's okay, Marcus." he said.

"But my auntie has some pet birds. They're really annoying and sometimes I wish I could just...I don't know...shut them up!" Marcus growled. Johnny rubbed his chin in thought. If Marcus couldn't handle cutting open a animal, would he handle maiming them perhaps?

"Try cutting out their tongue? You won't be cutting them open. You'll just be maiming them." Johnny suggested.

Marcus thought for a bit before grinning at his friend. "That sounds like a great idea! I'll do it tonight since my auntie will be going out with her friends. She usually comes home really late." he said.

Johnny grinned as well. "I can't wait to hear about." he said as he entered the school with his friend.

The rest of the day went on without incident. After saying goodbye, Marcus returned to his middle class home. A home which he shared with his alcoholic aunt. Why the police had him stay with her he may never know. But that evening, while working on his homework, he watched his aunt leave with her other drunk friends. Of course, she gave him the warning to stay away from her booze. As soon as he heard the car drive off, he facepalmed. For pete's sake he was only in the third grade.

But it was then he made his move. He slid out of his chair and made his way to the kitchen. There he took out a rather small butter knife. He made his way to his aunt's room, and found the cage which contained her birds. Unlike everything else in her room, the cage was kept neatly and the birds were treated well. This made Marcus's hate for them boil even more. He found them chirping like usual. He opened the cage with his second pair of hands and used a hand on his first pair to slowly reach in the cage.

He waited until the bird was in the right place. He quickly snatched it and closed the cage so the others wouldn't escape. He ignored it's alarmed and panicked chrips as he carried it back to the kitchen. There he carried out his cruel task. His aunt had five birds in total. And none of them could no longer chirp again. They were officially mute. And Marcus felt a wave of relief. There was no regret in him. The next day, he left for school early, not staying behind to see the confusion in his aunt's eyes when she doesn't hear her birds chirping.

**X.X**

**:/**

***whispers* not my best chapter XD **

**But no, I will NOT be writing any torture or NON-CON scenes. If there's going to be a torture or NON-CON scene, it WILL be censored. I find torture and NON-CON to be some of the most horrible, disgraceful, things any living thing could do. I don't even feel comfortable writing about it. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**...With the power of fan fiction! We fast forward time to October. Practically what Johnny did all summer was secretly torture and kill captured animals while Marcus continued to maim animals...I can have a pretty *BLEEP* up mind sometimes ;D **

**By the way Johnny is now ten years old and Marcus is nine years old.**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

Summer could've been any more boring for Johnny. Since his father had forbidden him from ever visiting Marcus, he had to talk to him privately on the phone when his parents weren't around. But luckily he did have something to amuse him though. Ever since he captured and tortured that one animal, he has become quite obsessed in having the ability of control. So that's practically what he did. And his parents didn't even know about it. But eventually, he did have to go back to school. But he was excited to be reunited with Marcus.

But the bullying didn't stop. But one day, Johnny finally devised a plan of revenge against one of them. But it wasn't no ordinary ten year old's plot for revenge.

Halloween was the time of year every kid would be looking forward to besides Christmas. A time when they would dress up and go around the neighborhood getting candy or pulling pranks on one another. A time when they would be playing Halloween specials or scary movies on TV. All fun and games. Johnny was dressed up as a psycho killer wearing a hockey mask. In his bucket he carried his knife, hidden. His father had to work late so his mother would be the only one home giving out the candy. By now his father would've considered him too old for such childish holidays.

But Johnny wasn't going out to get candy.

His mother was waiting for him at the front door. Once he got downstairs she smiled at him and patted his head. "Don't stay out too late." she said, stroking his fur.

"I won't mommy." Johnny said from behind his mask.

"And don't eat too much candy." his mother added, poking her son's tummy playfully.

"Mommy!" Johnny giggled.

Shirley chuckled. "Now give mommy a kiss." she said, pointing at her cheek.

Johnny removed his mask and gave his mother a quick peck. "Now go have fun." Shirley said. She watched Johnny happily run out of the house and into the streets, which were full of other children and their families.

Johnny immediately ran to meet Marcus at his street. When he found him he was dressed up in what appeared to be a prison jumpsuit. Marcus saw Johnny and eagerly walked up to him.

"You got it?" Johnny asked.

Marcus smirked and showed him his bucket. Johnny removed his mask to look in it more better. He then looked back up at Marcus and the two exchanged eager grins. They immediately ran down another street which led to the park. The park had a small playground but was in a heavily wooded area. Which was why parents were notified to keep a close eye on their children so they wouldn't get lost. It was there that one of the bullies loved to hang out during Halloween with his girlfriend.

Johnny has been to this park many times, and he knows this place from the back of his head. He took Marcus to a secure hiding place and they immediately removed their costumes. Marcus reached into his bag and pulled out a slingshot and some rocks before handing them to Johnny. The two silently crept up and crouched down behind a bush. There they found one of the bullies, Isaac, sitting on the swings with his girlfriend and a bag of candy. Isaac appeared to be dressed up like a cowboy while his girlfriend was a cowgirl.

Johnny quietly placed the rock on the sling and aimed it at Isaac. He wasn't planning to hurt him with it, he was planning to get his attention with hopes of him running in the woods. Johnny fired the first shot. It hit Isaac's shoulder, but didn't get his attention much. Johnny fired again, this time hitting his neck. Isaac looked over in their direction, but still didn't budge. Frustrated, Johnny fired a third time. This time purposely hitting his girlfriend in the face. This pissed Isaac off. He jumped off the swing and angrily made his way to the woods.

Johnny and Marcus immediately bolted off. Isaac didn't know it was them, but he heard their footsteps and pursued them. Johnny and Marcus led him deeper and deeper into the forest, which was ominously much more darker and foggy then normal. It gave Isaac the chills. Finally, Johnny and Marcus reached their things and prepared for the second phase of their plan. Isaac was now scared, having lost his way in the forest. His parents always warned him not to go into these woods. Especially at night. He suddenly heard footsteps and spun around to the direction of where he heard them. But he saw nothing.

"W-who's there?!" he cried, whimpering, "S-show yourself you coward!"

When he turned around again, the last thing he was able to recall seeing was what appeared to be a floating branch hitting him so hard that it knocked him out. Marcus revealed himself and gazed down at Isaac with what looked like a malicious smirk. Johnny stepped out of his hiding place with what looked like pieces of cloth. One for his eyes, and one for his mouth. Marcus was in charge of holding him down while Johnny did his work.

After covering his eyes so he wouldn't see them and covering his mouth so he wouldn't scream, Marcus pinned both his arms above his head. Johnny tapped his lips his knife as he thought of what he should do to the bully. From what he heard, it was him who threw the ball at him. So he wanted him to suffer extra. But Johnny wasn't an expert in maiming. Marcus, on the other hand, was an expert in maiming. His skills have improved during summer vacation, and he's done a clean job of it as well.

"You know, Marcus, since it's Halloween, why don't you do the honors in 'decorating' his face." Johnny said.

Marcus grinned excitedly. The two switched positions. Johnny licked his lips lightly as he watched Marcus do his work. He was impressed at how swift and clean his cuts were. Some cuts were deep. Some cuts were light. Johnny felt himself heat up as he watched Marcus leave beautiful, permanent, cuts on Isaac's almost unrecognizable face.

"Your turn." Marcus purred, handing Johnny his knife.

Johnny smirked and he took the knife gently. Johnny carefully did what Marcus did. Although his was a bit sloppy. But Johnny did a rather fair job. If anyone saw Isaac's face now, they would probably be hospitalized for trauma. Johnny sucked the tip of the blade, tasting Isaac's blood. It was sweet, just like candy. Sweet, delicious, candy. Both Marcus and Johnny snapped their heads up when they heard Isaac's girlfriend call for him. They quickly gathered up their things and took off, leaving a still unconscious Isaac.

Once they both got out of the forest and stopped under a street light to rest, both of them laughed as though they had seen something funny. They heard Isaac's girlfriend horrified scream and laughed even harder. They both high-fived and congratulated eachaother before heading home.

...

The next morning, Johnny didn't see Isaac in school. Unfortunately, Johnny was placed in a different homeroom from Marcus, so he could only see him during lunch and before and after school. That morning, Johnny quietly listened as his teacher explained that Isaac wouldn't be returning to the school for a while. His teacher also explained that Isaac had been attacked last night. He listened to his classmates mutter to one another while he sat quietly, with a seemingly innocent expression on his face.

Isaac got what he deserved. He would've smiled if his classmates and teacher weren't around. But he just sat at his seat. Silent as ever. Hands folded on his desk. Gazing at the chalkboard and waiting for today's lesson to start. He was a model student after all. No one would suspect two fourth graders to be responsible for a horrible crime like this. Isaac's attack had been the talk of the day during school. Both Marcus ans Johnny were proud of their handy work. This would, unknowingly, lead to far more terrible things when they're older.

...

Another year had come and gone. Isaac's attack was nothing more then a mere memory for some. But Johnny and Marcus would always remember it. But Johnny's life would come to a brief halt.

It was nice, January, afternoon. Shirley had been wondering where her son had been for most of the day. Depsite being a single child, Johnny can be a handful sometimes. It was almost time for his weekly check up with the doctor. And it wouldn't be good it they arrived late. Shirley had checked the house from top to bottom, but couldn't find the boy anywhere. She then realised she had neglected to check the shed. So she did. She found her son alright. But it was then did she learn of his dark secret.

Johnny heard the door open and spun around to see his mother standing at the entrance. She looked as pale as a ghost and her eyes were wide like saucers. Johnny knew his hands were bloody along with his tools, but he didn't think his mother would find him. It was then that he realised he had to go to his check up.

"M-mommy! I-I can explain!"

**X.X**

**O3o**

**Well...you know what this means! :D **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

***Sees a lady dressed in white randomly walking by with a white horse* **

**...Ooooookaaaaaaay **

**I just wanna point something out quick, a fellow reviewer told me that this is somewhat like the 2007 Halloween movie remake, extra Kudos to you because you got me XD. Anyway, I've seen the movie but I decided to look it up randomly, and when I saw how old young Michael Myers (He's so cute as a kid! Kawaii! ^-^) and found out he was ten I was like 'OMG that's how old I made Johnny when he was sent to the asylum!' **

**Awkward coincidence... **

**Flames to will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

If one were to ask what happened after his mother had found him in the shed, he would've told you that everything happened so fast that he couldn't remember much. Everything was a blur to him. But the next thing he did remember, was sitting in a small white room. There was only a bed, a toilet, a sink, and a barred window. His door was locked on the inside, so chances of escape were slim.

The ten year old was sitting on the edge of the white bed, confused as to what just happened. It felt like seconds had flown by when really it was only two hours. He wanted to know where his mother was. He wanted to know why he was locked up in a white room he doesn't recognize. Sighing, he finally curled up on the bed and fell into a deep thought.

...

"Sadistic Personality?" John repeated, sounding slightly dismayed by the doctor's diagnoses for his son, "What makes you say that my son has SPD?"

The doctor removed his glasses and gave Mr. Worthington a 'You should know' look. "Mr. Worthington, you have a history of having Explosive Sadist, am I correct?" he asked, looking at a clipboard.

John flinched. "Yes." he hissed. He then folded his arms over his chest and glared at the doctor. "What dose this have to do with my son's behavior?" he asked.

"I believe your son possibly had Tyrannical Sadist; A subtype of SPD. And from your records, your family has a history of SPD cases, am I correct?"

John growled between silently between clenched teeth. He had to leave work for this? He didn't like talking about his family's history of having SPD. "Just give the boy some medication then." John then said, not really concerned that his son has been diagnosed with a dangerous personality disorder. When he was diagnosed with Explosive Sadist at age ten, his doctors gave him medication for his temper. It's actually worked.

"That...won't be possible, I'm afraid." the doctor sighed.

This suddenly caught John's attention. "What do you mean?" he asked, leaning a bit closer.

"Medication won't help with his SPD. If I'm correct, your son could've been torturing animals for months now. It could be too late for medication."

Shirley, who had been sobbing the entire time, managed to ask, "W-What dose this mean? W-What's going to happen to my b-baby?"

The doctor put his glasses back on sadly and he sighed heavily. "We're going to have to admit him to the institution." he said.

That done it. John shot up from his seat and grabbed the doctor's collar. He was about to give him a big piece of his mind when he felt his wife frantically grab his arm and begged him not to hurt the doctor, telling him that he was just doing his job. John yanked his arm out of Shirley's hold and released the doctor. He then angrily stomped out of the doctor's office, fuming. Shirley flinched tearfully when he slammed the door behind him, actually causing a picture to fall from the wall.

Shirley shakely turned back to the doctor, who was as shaken up as she was. "I-I apologize for my husband's b-behavior." she said shakely.

The doctor bobbed his head slowly. "It's alright. I've dealt with worse." he said.

"C-can I visit my son? How long will he have to stay?" Shirley asked tearfully.

"It all depends on how he behaves. I'm hoping we could rehabilitate him enough so he could be deemed non-threatening to society. But this could take years. For your safety, and your husband's, it would be best if you don't see him for a while."

"B-but he's my son." Shirley said tearfully, trembling, "I-I can't just abandon him."

"Your not abandoning him, Mrs. Worthington, your doing what's best for him." the doctor said gently.

Just then his office door swung open. John stomped in and grabbed Shirley's arm and yanked her out of her seat. He then dragged her out and slammed the door behind him, knocking another picture off the wall.

...

Johnny could tell he's been in the same room for a while. He felt his entire body becoming stiff for having been curled up in the same spot for almost the entire day. But he didn't care. He wanted some damn answers. He suddenly shot up when he heard the door suddenly unlock. A monster he's never seen before suddenly stepped in with a clipboard. This definitely wasn't his doctor.

The older monster looked down at Johnny and smiled kindly. "Hello, Johnny, my name is Dr. Dage. I'm your psychologist."

Johnny arched his brow. "My psychologist? Why do I need a psychologist? I want some answers!" he yelled.

"Now, now, don't throw a fit just yet. I'm going to explain your situation right now. You see, you have a personality disorder called: Sadistic Personality Disorder. Or SPD for short."

"SPD? What dose that have to do with me?" Johnny asked.

"Well...you are aware that your mother found you torturing a live animal in the shed?"

"Yes." Johnny replied.

"You see, it's things like that that will lead to SPD. You were in a accident last year, yes?" Dage asked.

Johnny nodded.

"Before that, were you always angry or hateful towards others? Or interested in torture or weapons?" Dage then asked.

Johnny shook his head. It was only after the accident did his personality started to change. Unfortunately, everyone neglected to notice this. "Where's my mommy and daddy? I wanna see them." Johnny asked.

Dage sighed sadly, "I'm sorry Johnny. But I'm afraid your not going to be seeing them for a while."

This took Johnny like a bullet to his chest. "B-b-but w-w-why?" he studdered. The poor child was close to tears.

"You've done some terrible things, Johnny." Dage said gently, "For their own safety we can't allow them to see you."

Angry tears suddenly brimmed in Johnny's confused yet angry eyes. "I WANNA SEE MY MOMMY AND DADDY NOW!" he roared, actually taking Dage by surprise.

"Johnny, please calm down..."

"NO!" Johnny screamed, grabbing Dage's clipboard and tossing it across the room, causing it to break in two, "I WANNA SEE MY MOMMY AND DADDY!"

Dage didn't have time to react when the enraged child suddenly lunged at him and wrapped his hands around his neck. Dage has dealt with with children who threatened to kill him, but never made a move. This child was different, his entire personality had changed in the flick of a switch. His eyes were blazing with the rage of millions. The message was quite clear. He was going to kill him.

Luckily two guards outside saw the struggle and immediately ran in to handle the situation. When one of them called for assistance, Johnny viciously bit his hand. He sank his still developing fangs into the vulnerable flesh, actually breaking a couple of bones. Johnny was out of control. Non of the guards could yank him away from the doctor, who was running out of breath fast. It was until one of them hit Johnny with a sedative did he finally release his death grip on him. Soon his entire body went limp, and Johnny's world went black.

...

When Johnny woke up the next day, he had no recollection of his attack on Dage. When asked what he did remember, he told them that he remembered screaming at Dage. His memory was foggy. It was then that he was sent to counseling and anger management with Dr. Dage. Surprisingly, Johnny was actually cooperative during each session. He would disagree with a few things, but never showed any hostile tempers again.

Soon days turned to weeks. And by then Johnny was considered a model patient. Just as he was considered a model student in school. He was able to go to school in the institution, but never made any friends. He would write letters to Marcus and was always happy when he got a reply. Marcus had told him how much he missed him, and was promising that he's going to save enough money to bail him. Johnny thanked him for trying.

Soon weeks turned to months, and then months turned to years. By then, Johnny was more then a model patient. He showed kindess and was caring towards everyone there. He was looked upon by the other patients and even the newest doctors and nurses. You could say he was considered the perfect role-model. Dr. Dage was actually impressed by this sudden change in personality. He acted as though he never had SPD. But what they didn't know, was that underneath his caring personality, was a wicked, cruel, monster.

What they didn't know was the fact that he was using them. Using them to gain information for him. So he could learn more and more about the other patients or employees. Even Dr. Dage was unaware of this. Over time, Johnny had become an expert manipulator. Thanks to some research he had done in the institution's library. It was easy. Act all warm and friendly, and when you finally have them in your grasp, your in control.

And Johnny enjoyed that power with a passion. It was hard to gain the trust of the older patients or employees, but the younger ones fell easily. Kinda like stealing candy from a baby. During their letter exchanging, Johnny had learned that Marcus had made progress as well. Not only had he become an expert in maiming, but he became a master at blackmailing as well. This had made Johnny extremely happy and proud for his friend. But they yearned to see eachaother again in the flesh. Both had changed drastically during the years. Both in personality and appearance. But their friendship had grown stronger.

As for his parents? Johnny had completely cut them out of his life. Especially his mother, whom he was close to during childhood. He simply tossed their bond away. Marcus was the only monster he ever, truly, trusted. As a matter of fact, Marcus had become an obsession. It all started after Johnny hit puberty. He realised that he was actually attracted to the lizard. Of course, Marcus was unaware of this. But it was an obsession Johnny couldn't let go...

**X.X**

**... I have nothing to say :D **

**But I will explain that Johnny's life in the mad house wasn't all that exciting. So sorry for the disappointment ;D **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Please know that this chapter is going to have some...smut. No, it's NOT NON-CON. And no, it's not VERY DESCRIPTIVE. If you hate, or are uncomfortable, with slash then please skip this chapter or click the back button NOW. **

**Again, A different kind of Romance is NOT connected to A Sinister mind.**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

Johnny's eighteenth birthday had come and gone. Just like the other birthdays he's had in the institution, it was lonely and lame. Eight years had gone by since he was admitted to the Mad House. Eight years of having to play nice. Johnny was sick of it.

It was a rather humid July day. Johnny was in his room in deep thought when his psychologist suddenly came in. Johnny managed to hide his hatred from the damn doctor. Like always. But today, he looked rather excited.

"I have good news for you, Johnny." he said.

Johnny arched his brow before sitting up on his bed. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well..." Dage started slowly, "You were originally going to be released this fall for your good behavior. But apparently, somebody has managed to bail you out."

This took Johnny by surprise. "Who? My parents?" he asked, even though he highly doubt they would bail him out. Dage shook his head.

"No, no. An anonymous person had done it."

This even surprised Johnny more. "What dose this mean?" he asked slowly.

Dage laughed. "It means your free, Johnny. Your no longer considered a danger to society." he said happily.

_Free..., _This was the big chance he had been waiting so long for. After eight hellish years of playing nice and having to deal with his idiotic psychologist, he was home free. A smile appeared on Johnny's lips. But behind that seemingly smile of joy, was a sinister smirk. The very next day, he was released from the hospital for the first time in eight years. He was taken on a bus used for released patients like himself, and taken back to his hometown.

He was silent during the entire ride, gazing out the window for any changes that could've been done. Surprisingly, nothing has changed. When they arrived at the bus stop, Johnny noticed something sitting on the bench. Once he stepped out of the bus, he was greeted by a dark red lizard. Johnny was in disbelief. Despite his change in appearance, he would always recognize that small little grin he had on his lips whenever he saw him.

"Marcus?" he whispered.

The lizard's grin grew even wider. "In the flesh. Welcome home, Johnny." Marcus said softly.

The two suddenly found themselves in a tight hug. It had been eight years, for the both of them. They finally pulled away from eachaother and exchanged smiles. Only then did Johnny see how much Marcus had changed. His scales were a dark red, and his eyes were a beautiful crimson. His scales seemed to glitter lightly under the sun. He was...stunning. The two started to walk down the sidewalk through the neighborhood.

"Thank you." Johnny said quietly. He had a gut feeling that Marcus had bailed him out.

Marcus smiled. "I promised I would, didn't I?" he said teasingly.

Johnny smirked. "So...how did you know I was in the Mad House?" he asked.

"When I didn't see you in school on Monday, I thought you were sick. But after a couple of weeks I was beginning to worry that you moved. So I gathered all my courage and went to your house. Your mother was the one who told me." his fronds then lowered sadly, "I was devastated. I missed you so much..."

Johnny placed his arm around his best friend and pulled him closely. "So did I" he whispered, rubbing his shoulder. Marcus looked up at Johnny and smiled. A sudden realisation hit Johnny hard. He was going to have to go home. He had no where else to go. Sighing, he abruptly stopped. Marcus looked up at him, confused.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Johnny sighed heavily. "I...have to go home." he said with a hint of bitterness.

Marcus's fronds lowered sadly. He still wasn't allowed in the house thanks to Johnny's father. But Johnny was right, he's going to have to go home. "I'm pretty sure your mother is going to be thrilled to see you again. She's missed you a lot you know." Marcus said.

But Johnny said nothing. The two silently walked over to Johnny's home. Luckily his father wasn't home. Taking a deep breath, Johnny made his way up the small flight of steps and stood in front of the white door. He hesitantly lifted his fist and knocked on the door three times. A few minutes had passed when a monsteress who appeared to be in her late forties answered the door. She didn't even need to ask who he was, she dropped the plate she had been cleaning and let out a silent gasp.

"H-Hi mom." Johnny said quietly. He flinched when he felt his mother wrap her arms around his neck and started to sob.

"My baby!" she sobbed happily, "My baby has come home!"

Johnny smiled sheepishly before he exchanged an uneasy expression with Marcus. He has forgotten what it was like to be loved by his own mother. Let out alone feel love at all. His mother finally pulled away and she smiled tearfully at her son, stroking his dark purple fur lightly.

"Look at you, your almost the spitting image of your father." she whispered.

Johnny stiffened a bit when his mother had compared him to his father. He was never close with him, even during childhood. Johnny allowed his mother to hug him again. He felt her warm tears hit him like raindrops. Finally, he reluctantly hugged her back. If you asked him, he would tell you that he didn't really enjoy it. After few more minutes of hugging, Shirley welcomed the boys in. John wouldn't be home for a while, so Marcus was safe.

Shirley was grateful when she learned that Marcus was the one who bailed him out. She hugged the crimson lizard so tightly that Johnny had to pry her away from him before he would suffocate to death. Johnny then to Marcus up to his room, which was emptied of his childhood toys and clothing. All that remained was his bed and desk along with a couple of books in a shelf. But Johnny didn't mind. He closed and locked the door behind him. There he and Marcus sat on the edge of his bed. The two then played a game of catch-up.

Marcus gave him more details on the eight years he had missed while Johnny told him how he played nice at the institution. How annoying his damn psychologist was. Marcus laughed at how stupid everyone at the asylum was. Marcus then told Johnny about how his life with his aunt grew worse and worse. And how bad the bullying was after he was locked away. Rage boiled in Johnny as he listened to Marcus describe how bad his beatings were.

"Did they do this to you?" he growled, running his thumb gently over a bruise he noticed on Marcus's shoulder.

Marcus shook his head. "No. That was from my aunt." he said.

A sudden wave of guilt swept over Johnny. "I'm sorry." he said quietly.

Marcus looked at him oddly. "What for? It wasn't your fault you couldn't be there." he said.

Johnny smiled softly at his friend. The two gazed into eachaother's eyes silently. So much has changed during those eight long years. So much pain. So much separation. Yet it was amazing that their bond managed to stay this strong. Johnny placed his hand on Marcus's shoulder again, stroking the bruise gently with his thumb. Making small circles.

Marcus shivered at the gentle touch. During his entire childhood, he's felt nothing but pain. Pain from his alcoholic aunt. Pain from the remaining bullies. Having not once been caressed or storked gently. Having never been loved by anyone. Johnny was his only true friend. He showed him what the world was really like.

Johnny gently moved his hand to Marcus's cheek, caressing the smooth red scales with his thumb. Johnny licked his lips lightly before leaning down and pressing his lips against Marcus's. This had taken the crimson lizard by complete surprise. But instinct suddenly kicked and, instead of pulling away or biting his tongue, he kissed back. Johnny wrapped his arms around the lizard's slim, serpent, body. Marcus wrapped his four pairs of arms around the older monster.

Johnny and Marcus kissed deeper, playing with one another's tongue lightly as Johnny pushed him onto the bed gently. Marcus ran his fingers gently through Johnny's silky, soft, fur; This sent shivers throughout Johnny's body. He gently brought his fingers to Marcus's neck and began to massage it gently without breaking the deep kiss. Marcus let out a relaxed moan. Johnny broke the kiss gently to nuzzle Marcus's neck lovingly. Marcus squirmed slightly in pleasure when he felt him nip his neck lightly.

"Johnny..." Marcus moaned quietly.

He moaned his name. Johnny shuddered. Marcus looked so beautiful. Looking seduced and relaxed, waiting for him to take him. Johnny wanted Marcus so bad now. So bad that he started trembling lightly. Marcus felt something hard and stiff poke his lower region. He knew Johnny wanted him, and he was alright with that. Because Marcus wanted Johnny badly as well. He started to hum a little tune he had made during his eight years of loneliness.

Johnny heard the soft tune and was more aroused then ever. He couldn't hold it in any more. He wanted Marcus, NOW. He pushed his legs apart gently, leaving Marcus wide open. Gripping his shoulders, Johnny penetrated his friend. Marcus inhaled sharply at the sudden penetration. Pain rushed through his entire body. The pain was so intense that tears were starting to appear in his crimson eyes.

"J-Johnny..." he whimpered as he clutched onto his shoulders and back.

Johnny moaned as waves of pleasure struck him. Never having felt this kind of pleasure before. He was in so much pleasure that he had forgotten that this was his friend he was screwing. He dug his sharp finger nails into Marcus's shoulders, actually causing the red lizard to whimper in pain. A pleasured growl escaped Johnny as he thrust deeper and deeper into the young lizard's body, mercilessly hitting his sweet spot roughly.

Marcus yelped when he suddenly felt Johnny sink his fully developed sharp fangs into the junction of his neck and shoulder. This caused more tears of pain to stream down his cheeks as he clung tighter onto Johnny. Johnny felt his sharp teeth sink into his friend's tender flesh. He pulled out quickly, causing Marcus to cry out. Johnny kissed and licked his bleeding bite wound happily, licking his lips of any remaining blood.

"J-Johnny! I-It hurts! It hurt!" Marcus whimpered.

"Ssh. Ssh, it's okay..." Johnny whispered, nuzzling his friend's neck lovingly, "I won't hurt you. I'll never hurt you..."

But what Johnny didn't know, he_ was _hurting his friend. Yet surprisingly, Marcus was enjoying it. But the pain was very intense and unbearable. He started to shed even more tears, and was close to breaking down. Johnny licked his smooth cheeks, tasting his bittersweet tears of pain and pleasure. Marcus could see the lust that was present in Johnny's eyes. He looked almost feral and sadistic.

"Moan my name." Johnny growled demandingly as he pumped harder.

"Johnny!" Marcus moaned, feeling an uncomfortable build up inside him.

Johnny snarled, seemingly pleased before he viciously pressed their lips together in a harsh kiss. As their tongues fought for dominance, Johnny pumped harder then before. Almost to the breaking point. The kiss blocked out Marcus's painfilled cries. Finally, Johnny pulled away from the kiss and watched Marcus scream out on his first orgasm. Johnny roared as he went through his first orgasm as well. He just hoped his mother hadn't heard them.

Soon Johnny returned to sanity as he looked down at his friend. Marcus was panting heavily with a bleeding bite wound and heavy tears pouring down his crimson eyes. It was then that Johnny finally realised what he had truly just done and sat on the edge of his bed. His eyes were wide and his entire body was trembling slightly.

"What have I done?" he whispered.

Marcus shakely sat up and watched Johnny bury his face in his hands. Still crying and very sore, Marcus crawled over to his friend weakly. There he wrapped his serpentine body around him gently and nuzzled his neck in assurance. "Johnny..." he whispered.

"I'm so sorry." Johnny whispered. His voice cracked when he said this and Marcus could make out what sounded like a muffled sob.

"Johnny...please don't cry..." Marcus whispered tearfully.

Johnny looked up at his friend with watery eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Don't cry? I just hurt you! How can you be alright after what I did?" he asked.

Marcus kissed his shoulder softly before replying. "To be honest, I've been wanting you to take me for a long time." he whispered.

Johnny looked at his friend in dismay and frowned. "But you were hurt. And not only did I hurt you, I took your virginity as well. And mine's..."

Marcus smiled softly. "Johnny...even if you did hurt me, it wasn't intentional. I know you would never hurt me." he said.

"But...I didn't feel like myself. I felt like a different person. Like I was somebody else..." Johnny shook his head and sighed. Marcus said nothing else before he slowly unwrapped himself from the other monster. There he silently sat beside him on the edge of the bed. Johnny turned his head to face Marcus. There he pulled him into his arms. He kissed the bite wound he had given him softly before caressing his cheek. A hint of a smile appeared on Johnny's lips as he stroked his friend. Marcus smiled back. But it was actually a sleepy smile.

"You look tired." Johnny murmured tiredly.

He then guided themselves so that they were lying on their sides on the bed. With Marcus facing Johnny and Johnny's back facing the door, shielding Marcus from anyone's view.

"But...what about your...parents?" Marcus asked tiredly, mere seconds from sleep.

Johnny smirked. "I don't care if they find us like this. I don't give a damn what my father would say anymore." he whispered.

Marcus smiled before finally succumbing into a deep sleep. Johnny blinked a few times before falling asleep as well. With the lizard held securely in his arms.

**X.X**

**:/**

**I REALLY hope I wasn't too descriptive. And no, THIS WAS NOT NON-CON. If this were NON-CON I would've censored it.**

**But there will be NON-CON in the future. Along with other disturbing stuff...**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Heads up, this chap will contain kidnapping and...disturbing crap. And slash. **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

For the first time eight years, Johnny was able to sleep peacefully. So peacefully that he and Marcus had slept through the entire day and night undisturbed. John had returned home and was rather surprised to learn that Marcus had bailed their son out of the Asylum. The older monster actually peeked in Johnny's room to find him sleeping soundly. But that didn't change the fact that Marcus wasn't allowed in the house.

The next morning, Johnny cracked his eyes open. His entire body felt sore from the day before. When he looked down he noticed Marcus still in his hold, sleeping peacefully with a small smile on his lips. Johnny then managed to sit up in bed, despite the fact that his entire ached like hell, and managed to look up at the clock that was hanging in his room.

7:54 A.M.

Damn, they've been asleep for a long time. Of course Marcus's aunt probably doesn't give a crap that her nephew hadn't returned the night before. She's probably too drunk to even realise that he's gone. Johnny then got out of bed and opened his door slightly before poking his head out. The entire house was silent. His father would've left for work by now. And during the summer his mother would be sleeping in. He silently closed his door again and went back to sit on the edge of his bed. He rubbed his pounding head slightly. Marcus soon fluttered his eyes open, having never slept this good in his entire life. He noticed Johnny and grinned mischievously before he silently crept up to him from behind.

"Don't even try, Marcus." Johnny said without even looking at him.

"Damn it." Marcus muttered. He then yelped when Johnny suddenly pounced on him and pinned him on the bed.

"Nice try, though." he purred before he pressed his lips against Marcus's.

Marcus eagerly kissed back. The two then split a few seconds later before heading to the bathroom to clean up after yesterday's little event. Johnny hated doing laundry but he needed to was away all of the evidence off his bed sheets and blanket. Marcus, luckily, was there to help. After that they decided to go out for a bit and head to the park. For old time's sake. Johnny, for once, was actually in a very good mood. He enjoyed feeling the breeze brush gently against his fur. Personally, he missed being outside. Having been cooped up in the same building for eight years was a living nightmare. He was just lucky he wasn't claustrophobic.

Once they arrived at the park, they were relieved to find the entire place empty. It was very early in the morning, so you could say that they had the entire park to themselves. They found a bench and took a seat in it. From there they sat silently, listening to the birds chirping or the wind brush against the trees, making a noise which resembled falling marbles.

"Remember Isaac?" Marcus asked.

"What about the bastard?" Johnny asked.

Marcus snickered, "Well...not long after you left, he and his family ditched town. They didn't want their horrendously scard son going to school. So they bailed."

"Maybe now he'll learn not to be such an ass." Johnny growled, "Who's left?"

"Zachary, Dane, and Jake." Marcus replied, "Even with Isaac gone, they still treated me like crap."

Johnny growled softly before he leaned up and nipped Marcus's neck gently. "We'll get them back," he purred softly, "I'll make sure of it."

Marcus smiled slightly before his fronds suddenly rose up in alarm when he noticed two familiar monsters walking towards. "Crap, it's them." he whispered. Johnny looked over his shoulder to see two monsters approach them. Both of which had a rather mean grin on their face. Johnny growled quietly as they got closer until they finally stopped in front of them.

"And so the gay boyfriend has returned." one of them, Zachary, sneered.

"Where have you been for the past eight years?" Jake asked.

Johnny merely glared up at them silently.

"Silent treatment, eh?" Jake growled, "I heard you were sent to the looney bin." Zachary laughed.

Johnny still said nothing and merely ignored his remark. Marcus was also silent, but was trembling slightly.

"Come on, Zachary, let's leave the 'gay couple' alone."

The two bullies then exchanged grins before they started chanting that damn sentence again, "Gay couple! Gay couple! Johnny and Marcus are a gay couple!"

"Fuck off." Marcus hissed under his breath.

Zachary and Jake merely laughed before they continued down the path. Johnny could hear them repeat what Marcus said in mocking voices. How he loathed their laughter with a burning passion. Marcus sighed and buried his face in his hands. Johnny rubbed his back gently in assurance.

"I don't know how to get them back." Marcus admitted, "I can't think of anything."

Johnny sighed. When Marcus looked up at Johnny he appeared to be pondering on something. His face was in perfect concentration as he thought heavily on his ideas. Finally, he settled on one idea that was both risky, but worth it. He nudged Marcus gently with his elbow.

"Hey, Marcus, I just got an idea..."

...

Zachary was relieved to finally be out of work. It's not always fun working at a mini-mart during the summer. But because of his nagging mother he had to go find himself a job anyway. So he did. Partially because he had nothing better to do then picking on that little red wimp, Marcus. It was very dark out that night, but he was us to walking home at night. Especially near the park. Where the tall trees are just inches from him.

But on this night, something was off. He had an eerie feeling like he was being followed. And watched. He already had to stop a few times just to check. Now he was beginning to think he was going crazy. His paranoia grew each time he took a step. And that feeling became more serious. He spun around, panting and sweating heavily.

Nothing. Not even a leaf.

But something caught his attention. It was dead silent. He could hear nothing. No crickets, no hoots, not even a breeze. Just pure, dead, silence. The only noise that was present, however, was the sound of his own pounding heart. That was perhaps the last thing he probably heard before his world suddenly went black.

...

Jake couldn't explain it.

There are reasons why people wouldn't be walking around the neighborhood this late at night. But he needed to blow off some steam after a heated argument with his now ex-girlfriend. He was confused as to why the entire area was silent. The atmosphere held an eerie, ominous feeling tonight. He wanted to get home fast. He started to walk faster, aware of that feeling of being followed.

_Your mind is playing tricks, Jake, just keep walking, _he thought to himself. But he still couldn't shake off that feeling. The only lights that guided him were the dim street lamps and the moon. But even this didn't give him comfort. Finally, he stopped and spun around.

Nothing.

A nervous whimper escaped him. He turned back around so he could continue walking. But instead of the street, he saw darkness.

...

Zachary and Jake's vision was foggy.

_"Wakey, wakey, you two." _a seemingly caring voice said. But there was a hint of hatred in it as well.

_"Rise and shine." _another voice purred.

The two monsters finally regained consciousness. But when they did, they were surprised to see eachaother again. But what surprised them even more was the fact that their hands were handcuffed from behind.

"The fuck is this about?" Zachary said aloud as he struggled a bit.

Chilling laughter suddenly filled their ears and it seemed to bounce off the walls of the mysterious room they were in. Or they think they're in a room. It was hard to tell because it was so dark. A light suddenly flickered on and the room lit up under its dim glow. The two were shocked to find themselves on a old matress together.

"THE HELL?!" Jake yelled, his eyes frantically looking around for a way to escape.

Zachary was a bit more calmer, but panicked as well.

_"Awww, did someone have a bad sleep?" _the same 'caring' voice said.

The two bullies finally found the source of the voices they were hearing. Sitting on two separate chairs in front of a door, were none other then Johnny and Marcus. Upon closer inspection, it appeared as though Marcus was holding a video camera.

"Johnny! Marcus! What the hell is going on?!" Zachary hissed.

"_Payback_." Johnny growled.

Zachary and Jake exchanged confused and dumbfounded expressions "Payback?" Jake repeated, "For what?!"

"Don't play dumb with us, Jake, you both know _exactly _what we're talking about. Years of torment. Years of abuse. Years of humiliation! Finally, it's your turn. It's your turn to suffer the same torment, abuse, and humiliation that we've suffered." Johnny growled softly.

"We'll see about that!" Jake yelled before he attempted to jump off the matress. He suddenly screamed when he felt sudden shocks of electricity rush into his body. Zachary screamed in terror as he saw this.

"Whoops! Looks like I neglected to inform you about the shock collars we placed around your necks. Any attempts of escape and you'll get shocked until your extra crispy." Marcus giggled.

Both Zachary and Jake cowered in fear, tears brimming in their eyes. The two enjoyed hearing their pleas and begs for forgiveness, but it was too late that now. They had thirteen years to apologize. And only now do they apologize for their bullying and cruelty.

"I'm afraid it's too late for apologies, now." Johnny said in false sympathy.

"W-what are you planning to do to us?" Jake whimpered.

A lustful glint appeared in Johnny's eyes. "Simple, you always called Marcus and I a gay couple. If you think you know a LOT about gay couples, then make love like a gay couple. Marcus and I want you, Jake, to suck off Zachary. Oh, and make sure you do it right for the camera. Marcus and I are planning on watching this over and over again." Johnny purred.

"WHAT?!" Zachary exclaimed.

"HELL NO! I'D RATHER SUFFER TORTURE THEN THIS!" Jake roared.

"Didn't I forget to mention that we'll be sure your parents get copies of this as well. I'm sure they'll be REALLY pleased that their sons are gays." Johnny added.

Just then, both Marcus and Johnny exchanged grins. "Gay couple! Gay couple! Zachary and Jake are a gay couple!" they chanted.

The bullies flinched. What goes around comes around, as they say. Whimpering in defeat, the bullies got in position for the first round. Johnny licked his lips, ready for the action to begin. Marcus immediately started rolling.

**This part of the chapter will be censored for good reasons. Because I hate torture. I despise any kind of torture. Depsite what these bullies had done, they do not deserve THIS kind of punishment. In the end they probably won't want to see eachaother ever again. Let alone touch a man or woman. Let's get back to the fic ^-^**

Both Zachary and Jake layed blissfully exhausted on the wet mattress. Having never done any of these actions before. They felt...dirty. Jake was starting to think he might not be able to kiss his girlfriend again. Zachary was even more traumatized. Both Johnny and Marcus were heavily aroused, but managed to keep during the whole event. They were going to enjoy this video VERY much.

"A-are we free to g-go?" Zachary asked tiredly.

"Yes." Johnny said, "But mention this to ANYONE, we'll make sure everyone in town will get a copy."

Zachary and Jake bobbed their heads quickly.

Johnny smiled approvingly, "Good. Now get out of my sight."

The bullies wasted no time scrambling out of the room. Marcus and Johnny watched with victorious and malicious smirks. Two down, one to go.

**X.X**

**...**

**Sorry about the late chapter. The AC at my house has been acting up ALL day. So I couldn't concentrate. I get paranoid VERY easily. It's a curse. Like my ADD. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Okay...this will obviously hint some non-con. Of course it'll be censored. **

**Btw, we are nearing the end. Just one last chapter.**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

Johnny was pleased. Having humiliated was a small victory for himself and Marcus. Although there was still Dane, the head bully. The 'ringleader' you may call him. He was the one who started Johnny's torment to begin with. And now...it was his turn.

Marcus had easily used his invisibility powers to sneak into Dane's house and render him unconscious with a bat. It was a bit challenging to drag him out of the house without gaining suspicion from the neighbors. So he made it look as though Dane was drunk and Marcus was taking him to a doctor. It was a clever move. Marcus was able to Dane to the forest without problem. But damn, can he snore. Johnny had been waiting patiently outside of an abandoned building before grinning once he saw Marcus return.

They quickly dragged his unconscious body to the room they kept Zachary and Jake in. They handcuffed him and placed the shock collar around his neck. From there they eagerly waited for him to awaken so they could begin phase two of their sick plan. An hour went by before Dane finally woke up. The yellow monster groaned. His head was pounding hard.

"What the-?" he was going to rub his head but realised that his hands were handcuffed behind him. "Is this some kind of joke?" he growled.

"Oh, no. This is no joke." Marcus cooed.

Dane snapped his head up and was surprised to find Marcus and Johnny looking down at him with lustful eyes. This rather disturbed Dane greatly.

"What's the big deal?!" he snarled.

"Funny," Johnny said, tapping his lip, "I always wondered the same thing when you and your moronic friends bullied Marcus and I as children!"

"Where the hell am I you...you...HOMO!" Dane snapped.

To his surprise, Johnny and Marcus merely laughed as though it were a joke rather then a insult. "Look who's talking." Marcus spat bitterly, narrowing his eyes at Dane.

"Wait...you guys were responsible for Isaac's maiming, weren't you?!" Dane sneered.

"Really?" Johnny asked, sounding rather unimpressed, "It took you _this _long to figure it out? Pathetic."

Dane's attitude shifted to fear. "You guys aren't going to...torture me, are you?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, nonononono." Johnny said gently as he and Marcus crawled onto the mattress, making Dane even more uncomfortable.

"We have _special _plans in store for you." Marcus giggled.

"Let's see who's the homo now?" Johnny purred lustfully.

**Censored :D **

Dane was sobbing heavily. If he could bury his face in his hands he would do so. His pride and dignity were gone. He felt dirty. He felt used. He felt...broken.

Johnny and Marcus were panting. The two exchanged one more heated kiss before snuggling closer. Dane was curled up at the end of the mattress. Having been 'tossed' away like a broken toy. His entire body was shivering, covered in bloody bite marks. Marcus narrowed his eyes at the bully before licking Johnny's lips lightly.

"What do we do with _him_?" he whispered.

"Hmm." Johnny slowly narrowed his eyes to the shivering mass of scales. A evil smirk suddenly appeared on his lips and he crawled over to him. "Awwww, is little Dane crying?" he asked mockingly. Marcus laughed as cruelly as Johnny. "Dose little Dane want his mommy?" Marcus added. Dane let out a whine mixed with a sob as the two laughed harder. He whimpered when he felt Johnny uncuff him and remove the tight collar off his neck.

"Tell anyone and your_ dead._" Johnny growled, "Get out of my sight."

Dane shakely got to his feet, but immediately bolted for the door. Johnny and Marcus watched the former bully leave. Feeling quite satisfied and victorious.

"That was fun." Marcus whispered, burying his face into Johnny's neck.

Johnny caressed Marcus's fronds lovingly, "Yes it was. But let's get out of here before my parents wonder where the hell am I."

"Can I stay with you? My aunt is probably drunk out of her mind by now." Marcus asked.

Johnny smiled, "Like I'm letting you go home to that bitch."

The two helped eachaother up and quickly left the room as well.

...

"I spy something...red." Johnny said as he sucked on his red popsicle.

"It's me, isn't it?" Marcus chuckled as he sucked in his blue popsicle.

"No." Johnny said before nodding to the red bird that was perched on a branch in front of him.

"Oh." Marcus said before chuckling softly.

Johnny smirked before he pulled the lizard into a loving kiss. Marcus licked the popsicle juice off Johnny's lips.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." Johnny murmured.

The two finished their popsicles before engaging in another kiss. Once they parted, Johnny let out a soft sigh.

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked.

"The other day, I got letter in the mail telling me I was accepted to Monsters University." Johnny replied.

Marcus jaw dropped. It takes a LOT to get in Monsters University. Just getting accepted in it is a major accomplishment enough. But Johnny was very smart and dangerously clever. So he wasn't all that surprised. But...

Marcus looked away sadly, surprising Johnny.

"What's the matter? Aren't you happy for me?" Johnny asked gently.

"I'm happy for you." Marcus said, "It's just...I won't be able to see you again..."

"What do you mean? I'll see you during the holidays and summer vacation." Johnny said gently, smiling lovingly.

That's when the tears started to pool up in Marcus's eyes. "That's the thing, I'm being transferred to another town to live in foster care." he said tearfully.

"W-what?" Johnny stammered.

"I just found out this morning from my lawyer. I'm due to leave this fall. Apparently they found out about my aunt's drunken behavior." Marcus whimpered.

Johnny was flabbergasted. Marcus was only seventeen, so he wasn't considered an adult just yet. But he was leaving? LEAVING?

"M-Marcus..." Johnny was speechless. How could this happen? After three months of finally being reunited with his best friend, he's leaving.

"I don't wanna go!" Marcus sobbed, "I don't wanna lose you!"

Johnny immediately pulled the distraught lizard into his arms, cradling him gently. "I-I don't wanna lose you too..."

The purple monster couldn't think of anything else to say. Everything was happening so fast that he couldn't concentrate on one thing. His life would be shattered without Marcus. He loved the young lizard with a passion and obsession. He nuzzled the distraught lizard's neck, murmuring tender and endearing words in his ear. Marcus only continued to cry. Johnny held the lizard closer and tighter, almost protectively and aggressively.

**X.X**

**Consider this second chapter a gift for your patience ^-^**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Well everyone, this is it. The last chapter. But I can guarantee you could probably figure why Johnny lusted for Randall by now ;)**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

Johnny and Marcus had retreated into the woods the day before Marcus had to leave. There they re-told stories of their good times during childhood and now. No one was around to hear Marcus's cries as Johnny rammed into him. No one was around to hear the pleasured growls as he rammed into Marcus. No one was around to hear their cries echo throughout the trees as it blew in the wind. When the dreaded day came, only Johnny was there to witness him leave.

"I don't wanna leave..." Marcus whispered to him.

"I know...but you have to stay strong." Johnny whispered back.

"I'm going to miss you...so much..." Marcus sobbed quietly.

"Me too." Johnny whispered back.

They exchanged hugs before sharing one last kiss. After that, Johnny had followed him back to his aunt's house. There, Social Services was waiting for him. Marcus took one last glance over his shoulder to see his only best friend one last time. Johnny gave him an encouraging smile and a slight nod. Marcus smiled back before he was suddenly led into the car. Johnny stood there, watching his as the car drove off. He could see Marcus looking at him from through the back window until he disappeared from his sight.

That night, Johnny's face held a mixture of emotions. Hate. Rage. Sorrow. Confusion. Loneliness. Until he eventually cried himself to sleep. Marcus had done the same; Crying during the entire trip. Inside both of them, their hatred towards the world only grew stronger.

...

_Three years later..._

_Twenty-one year old Johnny Worthington wasn't slightly excited about starting his senior year in MU. His frat brothers weren't all that excited about seeing him again. By now they know just how sadistic he could be. Fear and pity filled them for the next monster to ROR. Knowing that they would be fully unaware of Johnny's true nature._

_That fear only grew when a freshman, James P. Sullivan, joined them. They yearned to warn him of Johnny's sadistic nature. But they were afraid for their own lives. They could only pray that Sullivan doesn't do anything foolish._

_One day, Johnny was in the middle of a conversation with Sulley when something caught his eye. Sitting under a tree was slim reptilian monster. He appeared to be a light shade of purple with big purple glasses. He appeared to be holding a sketch book of sorts and was probably unaware of his gaze. He was beautiful. He was a freshman by the looks of it. The younger the better. Despite sitting under the shade, his smooth scales seemed to glitter slightly under the light. _

_Johnny suddenly felt his heart ache when a familiar name suddenly popped in his head. This lizard almost resembled the crimson lizard who once lived in his childhood town. A lizard he hasn't seen nor heard from in over three years. Johnny's eye twitched slightly when saw that damn little green prick walk up to him. But it didn't matter. This lizard was perfect. Just perfect. _

_Just like..._

Marcus_... Johnny thought. _

End.

**X.X**

**Well...there ya go! :D**

**If you still don't get it, then here's the explanation: The reason why Johnny lusted and was obsessed with Randall was because he reminded him so much of Marcus. And since he did, Johnny didn't want to lose him like he did with Marcus. Sometimes he would mistake him for Marcus whenever they made love XD **

**Thank you all for your support ;) **

**Special thanks to:**

**Hound Prowler**

**Energy Witch **

**Whiteling**

**AsianBlackChesire**

**Basil and Mallow and Moss**

**Fanfiction Soldier15**

**Shinigamilover2**

**Skellington girl**

**snowangel420**

**angelsweet2011**

**t0buscusfan6161**

**Bloppop**

**TheBeldam27**

**My Demonic Heart and Soul**

**Guest**

**Rawraw**

**And the other guest reviewers who's names I neglected to remember o_o' **

**For your continued support :D Extra Kudos to you guys! **

**I might write a sequel to this one that will take place during MU. But I STILL haven't seen it. But the sequel won't come until after the sequel to A tested Bond. And guess what! There will not be one, but TWO villains. You guys can obviously tell that Marcus is one of them? But who is this second villain? Find out soon! ;)**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**

**Crazybird101 is now taking flight! *flies away***

**GIR: I'm gonna sing the Doom Song!**

**Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


End file.
